Just Like This
by R'Rin4869
Summary: YeWook Short Fic / Special for YeWook Day! / Mereka hanya terlalu terkungkung, dalam apa yang mereka kira benar, tapi nyatanya tidak dibenarkan oleh perasaan mereka. Bukankah cinta itu jauh lebih kuat? / BL / Review please /


**~ Just Like This ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special YeWook Day! Dedicated to the Turtle and the Giraffe, who always hiding their cute and sweet moment!**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T, General**

**Disclaimer : all of the cast isn't mine, but this fic is orginal by me, so don't copast please~**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat itu gelap, membuatnya ketakutan kalau-kalau dirinya kini berada di _setting_ yang sama dengan yang ada di film-film horor. Tapi sejujurnya bukan itu yang paling ditakutinya. Kegelapan ini serasa menelannya. Langsung menenggelamkan setiap cahaya dan membuatnya tersesat, tak tentu arah. Dan meskipun kakinya melangkah, dia tak tahu kemana dia harus menuju. Kegelapan ini menyesatkan, dan anehnya, seperti tak berbatas.

Tapi akhirnya matanya memicing sedikit. Dia yakin melihat sesuatu di ujung sana. Tempat yang sepertinya hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Melihat? Itu berarti ada cahaya, kan?

Tanpa ragu lagi dia melangkah. Anggaplah jika cahaya itu yang menuntunnya untuk melangkah. Melewati kegelapan ini sendirian. Layaknya matahari yang mulai bersinar dan membuat orang sadar ketika pagi yang baru telah dimulai. Dia juga sadar kini, sebuah babak baru yang sedang ditujunya akan segera dia mulai. Siap ataupun tidak siap, dia kini sedang menyongsongnya.

Entahlah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan, ataukah berlari? Dia tak menyadarinya. Dia ingin segera sampai, dan mengakhiri sesi yang menakutkan ini. Kekhawatirannya terlalu besar jika seandainya saja dia tak bisa keluar dari sana.

Namun kali ini... dia yakin dia tak salah ketika melihat sosok berbayang yang berada di tengah cahaya itu. Tubuh tegap dengan fitur wajah yang begitu dikenalnya, begitu akrab dengannya, begitu ingin dilihatnya. Sebuah perasaan lega memicu dirinya untuk lebih berani lagi melangkah maju. Dan dia pun melakukannya. Kali ini dengan semangat yang agak menggebu.

Benar, dia memang tidak salah. Sosok itu masih berada di sana. Seperti menunggunya. Wajah itu jelas menatapnya, dengan sorot mata yang teduh, menenangkan. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya ketika jarak mereka sudah kurang dari satu meter lagi.

_Aku sampai,_ pikirnya.

Dia hendak mengulurkan tangan, menggapai sosok itu dengan segenap tenaganya. Ingin merangkulnya seperti biasa. Tapi saat itu juga, sosok itu terpecah menjadi seribu bagian. Meninggalkan potongan kecil-kecil di tangannya. Sama seperti potongan ingatannya yang kini seperti baru saja ditemukan. Akhirnya dia mengerti sesuatu saat ini. Sosok itu... bagaimanapun dia sudah pergi. Pergi dan menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Tidak!"

Napasnya terengah, tak teratur dan pendek-pendek. Pelipisnya dibanjiri oleh keringat, padahal suhu kamar itu sudah cukup dingin malam itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah karena ketakutan, ataukah karena terguncang.

Mimpinya barusan terlalu nyata, terlalu nyata dalam batasan samar yang menjadikan itu lebih seperti pertanda. Pertanda yang ditakutinya.

Ryeowook mencoba untuk bernapas lebih baik. Mengaturnya menjadi satu irama yang lebih tenang. Namun dia tak berhasil. Alih-alih bisa menenangkan dirinya, dia malah terisak pelan. Agak tidak disadarinya, karena nyatanya matanya memang sudah basah sejak tadi.

Dia memegang dadanya, meremasnya. Ada rasa sesak luar biasa yang memenuhi rongga itu. Seperti merenggut jantungnya, dan kemudian membuatnya hampa.

Lalu dia teringat lagi dengan sosok di mimpinya. Ini rasanya mengerikan, karena sosok itu amat jelas di matanya. Sosok yang, jika dia tak berusaha naif dan mengelak, adalah sosok yang paling dirindukan olehnya.

Kepalanya menoleh pada ranjang yang berada di seberang ranjangnya dalam ruangan itu. Benar, sosok itulah yang biasanya ada di sana. Dan sosok itu juga yang biasanya menemaninya. Ketika mimpi-mimpi terburuknya hadir saat malam tiba. Tapi kini sosok itulah yang malah jadi mimpinya, dan anggap saja barusan itu adalah mimpi buruk untuknya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Dia mencoba, lagi-lagi, untuk tidak bersikap selayaknya anak remaja. Bagaimanapun dia sudah dewasa, sudah seharusnya dia bersikap yang lebih baik mengenai kepergian sosok itu. Hal ini tidak boleh menjadi paradoks untuknya.

Tapi satu yang tak disadari olehnya, perasaan itu lebih kuat dibandingkan hanya perintah logikanya saja.

.

.

.

"Ryeowook?" panggil Eunhyuk bingung ketika namja itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah seperti mayat begitu.

Ryeowook menoleh, tersenyum singkat. "Ya, _hyung_?"

Eunhyuk juga baru sadar jika mata Ryeowook benar-benar merah. "Kenapa denganmu? Kau begadang semalaman?"

Dengan lesu Ryeowook menggeleng. "Cuma terbangun tengah malam, lalu tidak bisa tidur lagi." ungkapnya tanpa mau membuka persoalan yang sesungguhnya. Dia duduk menelungkup di meja makan.

"Oh," Eunhyuk kemudian berjalan ke dapur, dan mengambilkan segelas teh hangat untuk Ryeowook. Berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_," Ryeowook tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Eh, ya, kau hari ini di dorm sendirian ya?"

Ryeowook mengingat-ingat sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Begitulah. Kalian semua punya jadwal dari pagi sampai siang, hanya aku yang jadi pengangguran." dia terkekeh sedikit.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit bersalah. "Aku memang ada jadwal pagi. Tak apa kan, kalau kau sendirian?"

"Astaga, _hyung_," Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku seperti berubah jadi anak kecil di hadapanmu. Memangnya hanya sekali dua kali aku sendirian di dorm?"

Eunhyuk tertawa. Benar, mungkin ini hanya kekhawatirannya saja.

"Tapi jangan lupa bersiap-siap dan merapihkan dirimu nanti, Ryeowook-ah,"

Dengan heran Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk. "Untuk apa?"

Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya santai. Lalu mengambil tas yang sudah dia siapkan di atas sofa. "Apa saja. Mungkin untuk hal-hal yang tidak terduga."

Kebingungan Ryeowook malah jadi bertambah karena kata-kata Eunhyuk. Tapi tampaknya _hyung_-nya itu tidak mau menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang, _ne_?"

"Hati-hati, _hyung_." Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Menatap serius pada Ryeowook.

"Satu lagi Ryeowook-ah,"

"_Nde_?" Ryeowook mendongak.

"Akhir bulan Mei ini tampaknya akan menjadi hari yang cerah." Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. Lalu benar-benar melangkah keluar ruangan itu dan menuju pintu keluar dorm.

Meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan segudang tanda tanda.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang menonton televisi ketika dia mendengar suara sayup jika pintu dorm dibuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Saat itu sudah pukul tiga siang, dan dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kata-kata Eunhyuk lagi. Pemikiran yang paling masuk akal baginya adalah jika ada salah satu member yang sudah selesai dari jadwalnya dan kembali ke dorm, lalu setelahnya akan bercerita tentang pekerjaannya hari ini dan Ryeowook tidak lagi sendirian di sini. Itu sedikit banyak membuat perasaannya senang.

Tapi ketika selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah panggilan, Ryeowook malah belum sadar apa yang sedang berlangsung saat itu.

"Ryeowook-ah,"

Ya, itu hanya sebuah panggilan. Yang biasa didengarnya sehari-hari dari banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Tapi ketika dia mengulang panggilan itu lagi di kepalanya, Ryeowook baru menyadari suara yang familiar lah yang memanggilnya. Suara baritone rendah itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, secepat kilat di menoleh. Ke arah pintu masuk ruangan itu dan tercenung sejenak. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal hingga dia sendiri kini sulit untuk memilah mana yang harus dicernanya lebih dulu. Apa yang sudah dilewatkannya sampai dia terkejut setengah mati begini?

Tapi ketika suara Eunhyuk lah yang bergema di kepalanya, kesadarannya datang dan menyiramnya seperti setruman. Membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata, dimana dia bisa melihat_nya_ dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

_Akhir bulan Mei ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang cerah._

Dia melupakan fakta itu. Mungkin juga beberapa fakta lainnya.

Saat ini Ryeowook baru bisa mengerti artinya. Dan dia merasa sangat bodoh karena tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung bangkit dari sofa. Bukannya membalas sapaan itu dengan kalimat semacam,

_"Yesung hyung? Ada apa hyung bermain ke dorm ketika hari kerja?"_

Tidak! Tidak ada lagi hal semacam itu sekarang ini.

Ryeowook benar-benar menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Seerat yang dia bisa dan meyakinkan diri jika sosok itu masih berdiri di sana. Bahkan membalas pelukannya, bukannya malah terpecah menjadi seribu keping seperti mimpinya.

Mungkin mereka saja yang terlalu idiot untuk sekedar berkata-kata. Setidaknya dua tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih punya waktu-waktu terakhir kali sebelum dipisahkan oleh kewajiban Yesung untuk wajib militer. Mungkin sudah seharusnya mereka menyerukan keras-keras perasaan mereka pada masing-masing sebelum perpisahan yang cepat itu tiba, lalu menyiksa keduanya dengan kepedihan batin sendiri. Ini memang salah mereka. Atau bukan?

Ada tuntutan-tuntutan tanpa kata ketika kedekatan mereka harus dibatasi. Ketika kegiatan mereka harus dalam intensitas sewajarnya. Ketika kata-kata mereka harus seperti yang seharusnya saja. Tidak lebih dari itu. Tidak mencerminkan apa yang sesungguhnya sedang mereka rasakan, oleh satu sama lain.

Maka ketika Ryeowook dengan berani menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung, melumatnya selama beberapa detik dengan logika yang tipis sekali, tidak ada satupun yang menolaknya. Mereka menerima ciuman itu seperti mereka menerima diri mereka apa adanya sekarang ini. Perasaan yang mereka tahan-tahan, yang mereka penjarakan, tapi akhirnya berhasil lepas juga.

Sudut-sudut mata Ryeowook berair, matanya terasa panas ketika tubuh mereka berpelukan semakin erat, dan ciuman itu dimulai lagi. Kali ini Yesung yang mengambil inisiatif itu. Dan berbeda dengan ciuman pertama, kali ini mereka berusaha lebih perlahan, lebih dalam, tapi juga lebih mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing di dalamnya. Sehingga ciuman itu sarat dengan emosi.

"Ryeowook," napas Yesung terengah setelah ciuman itu dilepaskannya. Suaranya menjadi lebih serak, tapi juga bernada tegas. Sudah sewajarnya dia menegaskan keinginannya untuk berada di sisi namja yang berada di pelukannya kini. "Aku pulang."

Tubuh Ryeowook menjauh sedikit. Menatap tepat pada kedua mata obsidian yang kilaunya begitu membuatnya terjerat. Entah kapan pertama kalinya dia sadar jika kedua manik itu begitu terasa sempurna ketika menatapnya, ketika sorotnya memperlihatkan pantulan kasih sayang yang begitu murni... dan itu hanyalah untuknya seorang. Satu-satunya yang pernah ditatap seperti itu.

"Yesung hyung," panggilnya. Suaranya bergetar, lebih karena kebahagiaan yang kini benar-benar meluap dalam dirinya. "Selamat datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiiiiiiiiii udah malem banget di tanggal 4 November ini dan Rin baru publish special short story for YeWook Day! X'))

Sumpah bener-bener mentok mau buat apa untuk hari ini soalnya Rin lagi banyak banget pikiran. Eh akhirnya Rin coba-coba inget gimana YeWook feels itu dan inilah hasilnya!

Tadaaaa~ *plak* Fic yang penuh emosi!

Dulu pernah ada yang minta YeWook pas Yesung pulang wamil, jadi Rin coba wujudkan di sini. =))) maaf kalo agak ngawur gini. Serius deh ini ngetiknya cuma sejam ;; jadi agak berantakan.

Di sini Rin buat Yesung dan Ryeowook sebelumnya udah punya 'rasa' tapi ngga ada ikatan alias ga ada yang berani bilang cinta ke masing-masing, dan pas Yesung wamil, itu malah jadi cobaan mereka. Tapi setelah Yesung balik, perasaan mereka akhirnya bisa ditunjukin juga!

Nge-feel ga? Ahahhaha

**Last, Rin minta reviewnya juseyo! ^^**

**See You!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Happy YeWook Day, 411 '13 -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- R'Rin4869 -**


End file.
